La nouvelle ballerine d’Odette et Mérante
by LoveWhisperer
Summary: Odette and Mérante have been dating for weeks, suddenly Mérante has asked Odette and Félicie to move in with him as a family. Odette and Mérante’s love just can’t wait. Will it result into a new addition to the family?
1. First position: New house?

"A new house Odette!" Félicie exclaimed. I always dreamed of having a house and a family but never like this. "Louis is _too kind to you Odette. He is always giving something to you, but I would never thought of a house!" Félicie was right. Louis was being really kind to me lately. I mean he is my copain now. _

"Félicie hurry up and get eat breakfast. We have to get to _Paris Opera_!" "You have to get ready too Odette!" Félicie said. "I'm already ready unlike you" "Oh, I see! You ready to see your Louis. Aww you guys are so lovey dovey!" "_TAIS-TOI and hurry up" _

**_At the Paris Opera _**

Honestly, I don't blame Félicie for saying that "lovey dovey." We have been a little more open about our relationship. Louis is just perfect... "Odette! Good morning. How are you?" *kisses her on the cheek* "Louis good morning. You shouldn't have bought that house for me!" "No no dear, _we _need it." "We?" Thoughts are racing through my mind. We? Are we really going to move in? I mean we have been dating for 3 weeks. "Odette my love?" "Yes?" "Odette, meet me by the Eiffel Tower at 8pm today. I have something special for you" *wink* "Of course, but what about Félicie?" "I will take care of that don't worry"


	2. Second position: The Dress

**After classes in Paris Opera **

It was a long day teaching classes... I haven't been that tired ever. Oh that's right! I need to tell Félicie that she needs to go stay with her friend, Victor, for a the day. "Félicie! Come over here for a second!" "Hey Odette! What's the matter?" "Can you stay with your friend Victor overnight?" "Why? Wait! Are you going out with Mérante again?" Félicie said with a smirk. "Yes and what's so bad about that?" "Nothing, but you guys _will _get _married ;)_" Married? "Hush your mouth Félicie! Go find your bOyfRiEnd" "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND" "So you know how it feels huh, Félicie?" "Okay, okay. Bye Odette have funnnn!"

That child is one of a kind. Both humble and graceful. Maybe I'll adopt her one day since she's so much like me. What am I thinking ? Again, thinking the nonsense...

"Horse carriage to the Eiffel Tower for... MADAME ODETTE! Horse carriage? "Mr...— "Ramsey." "Mr. Ramsey, may I ask, where is this carriage going to?" I asked. "This carriage is suppose to go to the Eiffel Tower. And there is something special for you in the carriage!"

I stepped on the carriage and saw a beautiful dress. "Oh Mon Dieu!" It was a dress made by Charles Frederick Worth! Only the richer women wear a dress made by Charles Frederick Worth. Sometimes I even wish to get a glance of a dress made by him. But having one, this is everything! It was a pretty white color, filled with a beautiful black flowers vines. The sleeve had layers of black and white ruffles! And the dress had a hair accessory with it! It comes with a note saying _Wear it_.

It was beautiful. I've never worn something so elegant because I never had the money to. It flow very nicely around my body. When I stepped out of the carriage, I twirled twice and enjoyed the moment.

"That looks magnificent on you Odette" a voice said. I turned around and saw Mérante. I felt my my heart thumping more and my body became so hot. "Bonjour Mérante." "Bonne soirée mon amour (good evening my love). I see that the dress fits you perfectly just like how you are... perfect." Why is my body so hot?

Suddenly I felt Mérante's hand touching my cheeks. "Odette, you get more beautiful every time I see you." I held his hands. The felt of his hands are indescribable. It felt like the warmth of home. "Let us have a great evening." Before I said anything, Mérante started leading me to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Look Mérante! Look how beautiful the the city is tonight!" I exclaimed. He looked at me and oh how his eyes twinkle. Staring into his eyes is like looking into the night sky.

We started walking again to the top of the tower. It was very tiring for some reason. I felt the same way right after teaching classes at Paris Opera. My vision started to get blurry, but I kept walking.

Then I heard a Mérante yelling my name faintly. My vision went completely black...


End file.
